The present invention relates to illumination technology and more particularly pertains to a mosquito-killing illuminating lamp.
As flying insects such as bugs, mosquitoes and so forth are phototaxis, they usually gather at places with light. To prevent from getting bit by mosquitoes and insects and gathering of flying insects, various mosquito-killing apparatus has been developed, examples of which include specialized mosquito-killing lamps which utilize optical fibers for luring and trapping mosquitoes and insects and utilize high-voltage grids to kill the mosquitoes and insects by electrocution, small fans on desk lamps, mosquito repellent incense stands and adhesive tapes.
The Chinese Intellectual Property Office has published a utility model patent about a mosquito-killing light bulb under publication number CN205040481. The mosquito-killing light bulb comprises a lamp holder for connecting with a socket and an illuminating member. An illumination control circuit board and a mosquito-killing circuit board are provided inside the lamp holder. The illuminating member is connected to a connector and the illumination control circuit board. The mosquito-killing apparatus is connected to the connector and the mosquito-killing circuit board. The mosquito-killing apparatus comprises a high-voltage grid and a mosquito-luring lamp. The mosquito-luring lamp lures mosquitoes into the lamp holder, and the mosquitoes are then killed by the high-voltage grid by electrocution. Such mosquito-killing light bulb has good mosquito-killing effect, but there are still some mosquitoes left indoor to bite human beings, thus disturbing sleep of the users.